


The Adventures of a cinnamon roll, his dogs, and a cannibal

by Cupperfox



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail is a cinnamon roll, Abigail is precious, Hannibal the Cannibal, I am so sad, I found this today so I posted it for no apparent reason, I was so very drunk and depressed when I wrote this, I wrote this after the season 2 finale, I'm drunk again, M/M, hannibal the monster, in a way hannibal is a special cinnamon roll too if you really think about it, in tears, precious cinnamen roll, precious cinnamon roll will, to good and pure for this world, why, will is precious, will the cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupperfox/pseuds/Cupperfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by me after the season 2 finale, drunk and in tears.<br/>I basically was crying out this story.<br/>I found this today, and you now.<br/>I thought "hey, this is so funny, look at your own heart breaking maybe other people wanna look at it, too,<br/>but you know, maybe not." </p><p>So i did it. </p><p>Please don't mind my grammar, this was of course all on purpose. </p><p>Drunk fanfiction is best fanfiction.</p><p>So, basically, this is a beautiful story about will&hanni&abigail, because i love them, why don't they love me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of a cinnamon roll, his dogs, and a cannibal

Theere once was a precious cinnamon roll called will, whom loved to play with stray dogs of all shapes and siZes. 

He worked for Farytale-Badending-Investigators, short, FBI, because he was so very precious and speeeeeecial. 

Upon helping the FBI, he stumbled upon a great and dangerous monster, desguised as an angel. 

And because Will was so very preeeeecious, of course, he wanted to help the pour lost soul of the monstrum, named Hannibal. 

The monster had great stags upon his head, which he used to impale whom ever got to close to the precious cinnamon roll will, that he now called his. 

Together, they killed a lot of mad men, and became murder husbands. 

But something was missing. 

Even though Will had all his 979493390 dogs and Hanni with him, we still wanted a little cinnamon roll of his own.

So together, he and Hanni found a special cinnamon roll. But it already belonged to someone, so - naturally - hanni&will had to kill them, to get the special cinnamon roll named abigail. 

“We are her fathers now :3 ” said hanni to will, who was so happy. 

After one long day, hanni had to impale a lot of people, and his stags were reeeeealy bloody. 

But because the bloood just wouldn’t wash off, Abbigail and Will decided to just put flowers on them instead and made a beautiful flower crown for hanni.  
They killed the stupid queen that is alana bloom, the mistress of bloomydoom, because she got in the fucking way. 

Hanni was so happy. c:

Because now both of his precious cinnamon rolls, to good and pure for this world, were his, and his alonee. 

So he decided, that it would be best to just FUCKING CUTT BOTH OF THEM OPEN AND RIP MY FUCKING HEART OUT.

WHY.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise how all of this sounds, i just arg
> 
> never let me near alcohol and hannibal again 
> 
> this is what happens
> 
> stop me.


End file.
